Redundante
by Tony Trinket
Summary: Su día pasa así, mirando a la gente a través de sus lentes. Con el frío invernal golpeando su rostro y su cuello, que no está cubierto. Sabe que está a solo pasos de la neumonía, dista mucho de seguir siendo "El hombre más fuerte de la humanidad". "Debería cuidarse más, Capitán." Pero no es eso lo que lo matará. LevixEren


**Redundante.**

 **Autor** _Tony Trinket._

* * *

" _Ya es hora de despertar, Rivaille."_

Exhala.

Abre los ojos.

Parpadea tres veces.

Suspira.

Se sienta en la cama y se rasca la cabeza.

Corre de la cama las sabanas medio tiradas en el suelo, para hacerlas caer del todo.

Se levanta y camina hacia el baño, a cinco pasos de su cama.

Entra, se saca la ropa, primero la camisa, luego los pantalones. La ropa interior se desliza por sus muslos y piernas; se estanca en sus pies, los levanta para dejarla en la alfombra frente a la ducha.

Completamente denudo ingresa, abre la canilla. Primero la caliente, hasta que comienza a salir vapor y quema su mano al tocarla. Luego la fría, hasta que el agua se templa.

Deja que el agua le caiga por la cabeza, moja su cabello, su cara y gotea por sus hombros. Las gotas dan paseos por su piel, recorren sus costillas, acarician su cadera, besan sus brazos, se estancan en la curva de su cuello.

El pote de champú ya medio vacío, solo tiene un tercio de su contenido original. Lo toma y pone modesta cantidad en el dorso de su mano. La guía a su cabello y lo acaricia con rudeza. Enjuaga, toma el acondicionador, y repite el proceso.

Cuando está listo sale, chorreando el suelo con las gotas, aunque sin darle importancia. No se seca el cabello, ni el cuerpo, se pone el cambio de ropa, que se humedece al contacto con su mojada piel.

" _Se resfriará si no se seca, Capitán…"_

Toma sus lentes.

Sale por la puerta y camina por el pasillo con paso tranquilo y cas elegante. Solo toma una taza de té, no come nada y mira el vacio mientras lo hace.

Se levanta cuando ha acabado, la taza queda en la mesa, junto con otras cuatro que han estado días ahí.

En un pasado se hubiese sentido asqueado, pero en ese momento no puede importarle menos.

Camina hacia la salida, tomando solo un saco que cubre parcialmente su cuerpo, aun con el cabello mojado.

" _Levi, no puedes salir así, te enfermarás."_

Sabe que debe darle la razón, pero no lo hace.

Sale de su apartamento, y decide tomar el ascensor para irse del edificio. En la entrada no se cruza con nadie, ni tampoco en la calle.

Son las cinco de la mañana, después de todo. Es invierno, y todo está aún muy oscuro. Nadie saldría a la frialdad de la calle con el cabello húmedo y solo un saco a la madrugada. Solo él, claro.

Llega a la parte central de la ciudad, en donde los edificios rascan los cielos y donde los autos parecen hablar un idioma propio, entre bocinazos y ruidos de escapes de gas. Allí hay más gente, no tanta como la habría si fuese verano a las doce del mediodía, pero la suficiente como para tener mucho que observar.

" _Pareces paranoico."_

El se sienta en un banco en medio de un parque, allí tiene un buen ángulo para observar a la gente. Las mira por horas hasta que el lugar comienza a llenarse cada vez más, llegando niños, padres y hombre de negocio.

Él los observa a todos, como si esperase que uno se le acercara y lo atacara. Pero nadie se acerca; lo miran, sí, pero solo porque él los ha estado observando a todos con impactante interés tras sus serios ojos.

A eso de las once comienza a picarle un poco el hambre. No se siente como si fuese a morir, o que su estomago está tan vacio que podría construirse una casa dentro (porque él conoce esa sensación), pero es bastante molesta, pues gruñe un poco.

A las doce y media se levanta, como todos los días, y se acerca al puesto de _Brezel_ que está a la otra punta. Pide dos, y come uno durante la vuelta a su asiento, el otro lo guarda para cuando ya esté allí.

Su día pasa así, mirando a la gente a través de sus lentes. Con el frío invernal golpeando su rostro y su cuello, que no está cubierto. Sabe que está a solo pasos de la neumonía, dista mucho de seguir siendo "El hombre más fuerte de la humanidad".

" _Debería cuidarse más, Capitán."_

Pero no es eso lo que lo matará.

Cuando son las nueve de la noche, y ya todo está oscuro y silencioso decide volver a su casa.

Hanji le dijo que esas cosas podían pasar, era improbable, casi _imposible_ , que coincidieran en el mismo mundo otra vez. Tal vez pasarían milenios hasta que lo hicieran, y nadie le aseguraba que aun así se encontrarían.

Pero no se rendiría tal fácilmente. Cosasmás sorprendentes había logrado.

Cuando llega a su casa, ve que el ascensor y ha sido ocupado, así que fastidiado de esperar, usa las escaleras. Las sube entre lentamente, su apartamento está en el cuarto piso.

Llega, y tiene que parar un momento frente a la puerta para recuperar el aliento, tosiendo gravemente.

Se recompone e ingresa.

Cuelga su saco, se acomoda el cabello gris por los años, se frota las manos arrugadas en busca de calor.

Solo come la mitad del brezel que le quedó, y va a su habitación. Se saca los lentes, viendo borroso, pero no del todo mal. Lentamente, paso a paso, se cambia el pijama.

Cuando está listo se recuesta, mirando en su mesa. Allí reposan un libro de cocina y una foto de él con sus amigos Erwin y Hanji, ambos fallecidos hace dos años por causas naturales. Vejez.

Levi cierra los ojos y se dispone a dormir. Listo para repetir todo lo hecho al día siguiente.

Listo para repetir lo que lleva haciendo desde hace más de setenta años.

Listo para seguir buscando a Eren por las ciudades de Alemania. Esperando encontrarlo luego de cien vidas sin verse, cien vidas de aguardar a ver sus ojos verdes.

Duerme, sabiendo que ya no le queda demasiado tiempo para seguir con su rutina.

" _Nos volveremos a ver, Capitán. Por favor búsqueme, yo también lo buscaré a usted" susurró Eren, antes de cerrar los ojos para no abrirlos nunca más._

" _Lo haré, Eren."_

.

.

.

"…En otras noticias, el cuerpo de un anciano de 87 años ha sido encontrado en su apartamento. Ha sido identificado como Rivaille Ackerman, escritor del legendario _bestserller_ 'Ataque de Titanes', su muerte ha sido identificada como por causas naturales, aunque en la autopsia se ha revelado una neumonía del tercer grado…"

 _En la siguiente será, Eren…_

* * *

No sé de donde salió esto, pero me ha gustado como quedó. Espero que disfruten el sufrimiento de Levi :D

¡Saludos!


End file.
